detectiveconanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters who know Conan's identity
Over the course of the series Canon Hiroshi Agasa Professor Agasa found out in Volume 1 along with Yuji Fukuda and Sakiko Onohara , the very beginning of the series during the second chapter. Shortly after Shinichi had been shrunk, he went back to his home, but was unable to enter his house due to his shrunken state. Professor Agasa had soon appeared and Shinichi revealed his identity, although he didn't believe Shinichi even after he displayed knowledge that only Shinichi would know. It wasn't until did Shinichi display his deductions and intelligence did Professor Agasa realize that the young child really was Shinichi Kudo. Yuji Fukuda Sakiko Onohara Akemi Miyano (Deceased) Akemi Miyano, Ai Haibara's elder sister. Conan told her his real name as Akemi was dying. The Kudo Couple The Kudo couple, Shinichi's parents, Yusaku and Yukiko, heard that from Professor Agasa in Volume 6, after finding the Kudo household empty. Heiji Hattori Heiji Hattori found out in Volume 13. Originally when he first met Conan, he didn't realize the truth as he was blinded by his competitive nature to beat Shinichi and prove he was the better detective. During their second encounter in the Holmes Freak Murder Case, he started to realize the similarities between Conan and Shinichi as well as the fact that neither of them was in the same room together during their first meeting. Due to this, Heiji came to realize that the young child Conan Edogawa was in fact the Famous High School Detective Shinichi Kudo. However, he lacked proof until he secretly witnessed Conan speaking in Heiji's voice after Heiji was knocked unconsciousness by the Stun-Gun Wristwatch. He secretly regained consciousness and witnessed Conan solving the case in his voice and confronted him shortly thereafter. While Conan still refused his claims, Heiji threatened to expose his identity to Ran and thus Conan had quickly confessed the truth. Ai Haibara/Shiho Miyano Ai Haibara's deduction of that was mentioned in Volume 18 , after knowing Shinichi's clothes from his childhood had somehow disappeared from his house and that APTX4869 had de-aged one mouse during trials. Vermouth Vermouth realized similarities between Shinichi (when he was young) and Conan. She also chose not to betray Shinichi to the Black Organization, most likely because he and Ran saved her when she was disguised as a serial killer in New York. Kai Narukami Kai first met Conan when he visit a Restaurant with his Family. Naoto Takemura Eisuke Hondou Eisuke Hondou revealed his awareness of Conan's true idenitiy in Volume 60.Detective Conan, File 621. Originally when he began investigating the whereabouts of his sister, he was still unaware that Rena Mizunashi was his sister or the fact she is an agent of the CIA. When she disappeared, he began investigating and believed that Kogoro was responsible behind her disappearance since he was the last person to see her. However when he began further investigating Kogoro, it lead to him discovering Conan Edogawa is really Shinichi Kudo. He realised that Kogoro's skills as a detective were different before he began "Sleeping Kogoro" and noticed that Conan was always by his side whenever he was solving a case as well as the fact that Shinichi had taken a leave of absence from school around the exact same time. Upon these discoveries, Eisuke discovered Conan Edogawa was really Shinichi Kudo, but still didn't know how he became small. This reveals that even before they first met, Eisuke knew all along who Conan really was. When he first met Conan, Eisuke purposely fell into him, knocking off his glasses. Then acting as if he couldn't see, he called Conan, Detective Mouri. Later after finding his sister and learning the circumstances, Eisuke revealed his desire to go to America to join the CIA to follow in the footsteps of his father and sister. Eisuke also confesses to Conan that he is in love with Ran and desires to bring her with him to America, but wants to ask for Shinichi's permission after learning that Shinichi and Ran are in love. Due to this, Conan reveals himself as Shinichi Kudo, refusing Eisuke's request and Eisuke then revealed this truly confirms his suspicions and confesses to knowing Conan's true identity all along. Since then When Eisuke Return from America to help Conan on his investigation Masumi Sera Sera seems to have known Conan was Shinichi before they first met recently. Masumi remembers Shinichi from some meeting they had in the past and has been since trying to encourage Conan to remember where he met her. In "Conan vs. Heiji, Deduction Battle Between the Detectives of the East and West" episode, it's confirmed that Sera knows when she thinks "Now we already know who's the winner" while looking towards Conan that thinking about the case, referring him as "Shinichi". Also during Deduction Showdown at the Haunted Hotel, she purposely made a mistake in her deductions so she could test Conan's skills and make him solve the case using Shinichi's voice. Subaru Okiya/Shuichi Akai Subaru Okiya (officially revealed to be Shuichi Akai in File 898) obtained proof of Conan's identity when he caught Conan pretending to be Shinichi over the phone.Chapter 813 Based on some of the questions he asked Ran, he may have deduced Conan was Shinichi very soon after he moved into the Kudo house,Paper Airplane Case but had lacked absolute proof up until the phone incident. Since finding out the truth, he teases Conan and has on occasion confronted him regarding his identity, but doesn't further press the issue until Conan is ready to reveal the truth himself. However, while Conan still refuses to speak of his identity, it's revealed he has already realised that Shuichi Akai knows he is Shinichi Kudo.Just Like a 17 Years Old Crime Scene Seiji Takeshima Mary Sera In Volume 90 (Soul Detective Murder Case), Mary told Masumi that Conan is no longer the same person that she and Masumi met 10 years ago. This implies that she is aware that Conan is Shinichi.